The invention relates to a jet vane for use in streams of hot gas.
The invention also relates to a method for manufacturing a jet vane from a material that is fiber-reinforced at least in partial areas thereof.
A missile with jet vanes consisting of carbon fiber-reinforced silicon carbide and/or carbon fiber-reinforced carbon and/or silicon carbide fiber-reinforced silicon carbide is known from DE 196 32 893 A1.
Jet vanes are also referred to as jet flaps or jetavators. They are arranged in the proximity of an exit end of a nozzle, in particular, of an airborne device and serve to influence the stream of hot gas immediately before it exits, in order to thereby steer the airborne device.
In particular, when solid fuels are used, jet vanes may be exposed not only to hot gases but also to corrosive and/or abrasive particles.